Tribute to Legato
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: A sequence of events that lead to the finding of Knives' faithful servant Legato in his childhood and other circumstances that surround the time of him being found. (COMPLETE)
1. Legato, Part I

**Disclaimer**: From here on out, I own nothing related to the Trigun story.

**AN**: Just a little side project that should be no more than 4 or 5 chapters, if that at all. It was originally going to be a one-shot but as I started to write it I wrote more details and decided I could get a few chapters on this. _This_ Legato is based on bits of the anime, smidgens of the manga, and some (fan created?) rumors.

**WARNING: **This story is rated M, for a reason. It contains rape, violence, some gore, as well as physical and sexual abuse. Even so, it is necessary, which you will realize by the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoys the seriousness of the story with my ideas on Legato's past.- FG (10/08/2005)

* * *

_Legato_

Studying the young boy from afar, Knives watched the child dig tiredly in the sand, not getting particularly far before slight movement caused the sand to refill. The boy sighed and swept his hand over his sweating forehead, looking toward the suns in exasperation.

Finally the boy looked toward Knives, he jumped, startling himself and began to dig furiously as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Knives took note of these behaviors as he walked off.

The fallen plant angel had a plan. His twin brother was still at his side, but Knives knew he was close to leaving him. He didn't share the same ideals as Knives did, which could only produce large amounts of trouble for him in the future. Therefore he had to formulate a plan, and he had one, though it would take many years before any results would be noticed. For now Knives walked back to the place he shared with his twin.

A part of one of the fallen Project SEEDS ships was where they took their took residence for now. Walking inside the meager home Knives found his brother sitting on the ground playing with some sort of spinning object.

"What is that?"

Knives voice startled Vash and he quickly swooped the object into his pocket and looked at his brother innocently. "What is what?"

"Vash..." Knives rubbed his temples in aggravation. "Is that a human child play toy?"

Vash said nothing, giving Knives the answer he already knew.

"Give it to me." Knives said calmly, reaching his hand out towards his brother.

"Why?" Vash whined. "I want to keep it Knives, just this one thing, please!" Vash begged his brother.

After a moment of thinking it over Knives nodded his head slowly, and Vash let out a cheer of happiness. He reached into his pocket and took out the spinning top, resuming his playing. Knives sat himself down on a crude chair, remains of a seat from the SEEDS ship itself, and watched his brother play for a few minutes.

As he sat there watching, he chided himself on letting Vash keep the object. _'He's already too fond of humans as is, now you're allowing him to grow found of their materials. Your kindness to him will be your downfall in your relationship'_

'I know.' Knives responded angrily to himself. 'But Vash isn't happy often, and if this small piece of wood can keep his interest for him to stay that much longer with me, than I will allow it.'

"So where were you today?" Vash asked in friendly conversation, the top still keeping his interest. It was such a simple creation, he had laughed out loud earlier on how taken he was with it. He had attempted to hide it from Knives, because he hated humans and everything related to them, but he himself was the opposite. Humans intrigued him more than anything, and he especially loved the things they could create, even on a desolate planet such as this.

"I didn't go anywhere of importance." Knives responded, but Vash knew that was not the truth. His brother left him for hours on end, sometimes days, always telling him to wait for him, that he would be back. And like a loyal brother Vash did, but sometimes the loneliness caught up to him and that is when he would go into human towns on his own. He would find little objects such as the spinning top abandoned, and he would take the treasure home.

Once when Knives had left the longest, two weeks, Vash had decided not to stay in the confinements of the remaining SEEDS ship, instead he had curiously watched the humans in a nearby town, observing them with his beyond perfect eyesight, enthralled at what he saw. To think that even when their ancestors had first gotten to Gunsmoke, and had awakened from the chambers that held them, there was much sadness that they would have to live on a planet such as this.

Vash didn't think they would make it, they didn't seem to have much hope in their eyes, but he watched on in admiration as they made a home for themselves. He had learned to love them all the more because of their will to live, they were doing exactly as Rem had said they would. He had been proud of them.

Upon one of those days when he had been looking over the canyon to where the humans were, he felt a shadow consume him and he knew it was his brother. Vash had lost track of the days studying them and now he was caught doing what Knives was firmly against. They hadn't spoken but Vash had followed his brother back to the "home" they shared. Out of respect and loyalty to his brother Vash got rid of all the human artifacts he had been collecting, he made sure his brother was present when he did so. That way Knives would see how sorry he was for going against him.

That was in the beginning, because Vash had hated to anger his twin. When Knives was angered he could do unspeakable things. Vash knew that first hand, the anger was never aimed at him though, because Knives knew it would hurt Vash more if he destroyed something he loved. It had kept him in line for so many years but Knives could see, he could feel his brother waning away from such techniques.

Punishing that which Vash loved, was starting to tear them apart so Knives did it less often, if only to see Vash's smile. He wanted his brother at his side happy, but not if it was on par with losing his own.

Vash let the whereabout of where Knives had been that day go. Questioning him did no good if he didn't want him to know. Every once in awhile, Knives did relay where he had been.

"Observing the cruelties humanity places on each other," or some other vague explanation as that. Vash himself had seen these cruelties but he personally thought their goodness outweighed such a thing, but Knives refused to listen or to understand.

Their last days together continued to be ones in where Knives left and came back, leaving his other half behind. On one of those days, he had returned with two identical guns. One silver for Vash, and one black for himself. Vash thanked his brother kindly for the gift but was already vowing to never to use the gun he had to kill.

A few days later Knives departed from Vash again.

"How long this time?" Vash complained to his brother.

"A week at most, and stop your complaining, I let you come along before and you always find what I do to be dull."

"Of course its dull, you're just exploiting humanities downfalls."

Knives held up a tired hand to his brother, and Vash stopped talking. "Not now, I'll see you in a week." Knives walked off and headed to where he had seen that child before. For some reason Knives was unable to get the human offspring out of his head, and for that reason alone he decided the child must be eliminated. Specific humans should not be occupying his thoughts. He didn't like that his mind was picking one out of the masses to focus on.

He reached the same spot he had seen the boy days earlier digging a hopeless hole. The hole, he could see, had been filled up again, no doubt by the passing winds. The boy himself was nowhere in sight but Knives could sense that he was somewhere nearby. There was a small shamble of a house at his left and he walked toward it, knowing the boy was inside.

Knives stopped abruptly at the noise and shouting that had come to overpower his ears He peered into the window and saw the boy lying on the floor. Knives watched as an older version of the boy came up to him and kicked the young male in the stomach.

The boy did not cry out, but took his beating with an incredible amount of grace.

Knives listened to the shouts, all the while eyeing the boy with a dismissive look, faintly curious as to what brought this beating.

"You worthless piece of shit! All the other boys in the town are diligently working on making _useful_ things for their families, and what are you doing!" The man whipped his son on the back with a leather strap. The boy cringed but would not let a scream or even a gasp in pain escape his thin lips.

"You're out digging holes all day! And for what! We all know this worthless planet ain't got any gold. So what are you digging for!"

He recieved a few more whips to the back and a few more blows to the face, stomach and groin area. When his drunken father got tired of beating his only son he staggered out of the house and proceeded back to the towns saloon which was a third of a mile away. Knives watched the man disapper into the thick sandy winds that had started to form and walked into the household.

The house was a complete wreck. Broken chairs, tables, dishes, it seemed nothing was left intact and the house was also filthy, obviously no one swept the place to keep the sand from layering. Knives looked at the boy who he had first thought to be unconscious but was actually awake and miracously alive. He was scruntched in a little ball holding onto something Knives could not make out.

The boys face was hidden within his body and Knives watched the slight deep breathing as the boys chest rose and fell slowly. His breathing was coarse and probably caused him pain. His clothes were torn because of the whips and his back was bloodied from slash wounds. Knives didnt see the bruises of the face and legs but knew they were there. In his quiet absorbtion of studying the young boy, who was perhaps no older than 8, Knives stepped on a creaking board.

The boy tensed and held his breath, but he did not turn around. Knives could only assume the boy imageined it to be his drunken father back for a fresh new round. But when no force was given to the boy he allowed himself to turn to look at the figure who had entered his fathers house.

Knives watched the boys eyes flick in recogition. 'But from where?' The boys mind thought. He remembered moments later and said nothing as he gazed at Knives. The gaze was broken as something of importance clicked in the boys mind. He uncurled himself with great effort, keeping the moans of pain wallowed in this throat.

When he tried to stand he staggered before falling back down. He didnt look to Knives for help. This time he tried to take his steps a little more slowly. Managing to acquire a bit of balance Knives saw what the boy had been clutching, what he had been protecting from the beating hands of his father.

A potted plant, or a root really.

Using the walls of his house to keep his balance the boy staggered outside, continuing to swallow the pain. Knives followed him curiously and walked slowly behind him as the boy trudged through the sand storm, trying to get wherever he was going. When Knives had tried to read the boys mind again he found he came to a dead end. A lock, the boy knew of Knvies power and had somehow figured out a way to keep him out of his thoughts.

When the boy stopped walking Knives looked at his surrounding, sand everywhere. He wondered if he had been mistaken for following this boy. But the boy didnt stop walking for good, he had only stopped to give a few violent coughs in where blood spewed from his mouth. He wiped the blood away with his hand and contiuned to walk on.

Because the boy was so injured his pace was slow, but Knives was not irratated as he felt this boy would lead him to something of importance. As the night fell the hot humid air of the day turned to a biting cold. The boy had begun to shiver as he walked. It didnt make things better that he was obviously becoming weaker since his wounds had not been attended to, they were caked in sand and a few wounds, even after four long hours of walking, had not closed up and were still bleeding freely.

Finally Knives saw something in the black distance. His eyes rose in alertness as they neared the now, what he could see, plant angel sanctuary. Knives himself had not been able to find the place, though he had been looking for it ever since they crash landed on the planet. He had never told Vash that, this is what he had left him for days on end for. Knives did not want Vash's way of thinking to poison the angels if they were to find them.

Remembering the boy, Knives looked to him. He was still staggering on towards the bulbs, with even greater effort it seemed, since he too had seen his destination, and seeing it had refueled his energy. With Knives' own excitement growing he pondered killing the boy now and rushing aside him to meet his fellow beings, but he felt killing him at this moment would not be in his favor, so he allowed the boy to continue.

The boy himself didn't seem to remember he was being followed by, what he saw, as a blond haired man. The same man that had caught him digging for the plant root he carried. He had been startled by the man when he had seem him digging, and thinking he was a friend of his fathers he had sped up his digging in order to get the root that he knew lay far beneath the piles of hot sand.

He had been lucky, the man had not been a friend of his fathers because when his father had returned home from the saloon he had said nothing to him and had gone straight to bed. He had potted the root the moment he heard his fathers dreadful snoring. He had even dared to use some of the emergency water to feed the small root, in order to keep it alive.

He had learned in a very early age that when his father beat him and hit him it was best not to cry out. If you cried out it only fueled his father to continue longer with the tortures, but if you stayed silent and suppressed the pain your body felt, he would get tired or bored and would leave you alone sooner. The boy had no idea who his mother was and what became of her. When he had asked, he had been beaten senseless. He hadn't been able to stand for months, as his father had shattered his legs with a metal chair.

He didn't have any friends, mainly because parents had warned their children to stay away from him. As he had a violent father, no mother and a dead sister no one talked of. He had been dubbed unacceptable, and respecting their wishes, he stayed away from the town's children, the town in general. He kept to himself in his room which was rather spotless given the state of the rest of the house.

He had learned to trust no person. When he wasn't in his room he had spent time wandering the desert expecting to find something, and one day he did. He was coming across it now.

Knives stopped walking again, as the boy stopped. They both looked at the tall awkward architecture that had parts of a plant bulb sticking out. As if just now remembering he had company he turned and looked at Knives, his eyes filled with curiosity as to why this man was following. He didn't seem to mean him any harm, and he could only hope he would not hurt the being that lay trapped within the bulb.

He walked slowly into the dim lighted room, with Knives following. Knives' eyes widened at the sight of the enormous size of the plant angel. She seemed to be sleeping but stirred awake and looked down at the two of them. Knives froze and watched as the boy set down the potted root besides the bulb and sat against its shell only to fall instantly asleep, or rather, it seemed he had finally fainted.

The angel emitted a soft glow and looked towards Knives. She seemed to realize what he was at once. Knives never said anything but he decided then, this boy was his chosen one. He would help Knives in his approach to make his failing brother understand. The plant angel encased in the bulb stayed up the rest of the night, eyeing Knives, perhaps a little distrustfully, and Knives himself stayed standing against a metal wall arms folded watching the boy sleep. Waiting for him to wake up and become his faithful servant.

_End of chapter 1_

-

**AN**: I don't know much about Legato (I was too busy studying Knives). All the episodes that include him are hazy for me and therefore this little side project of mine could be completely be out of context. Regardless, I'm going to write it.

* * *

_Faery Goddyss :)_


	2. Legato, Part II

_  
Legato_, _Part II_

The young boy awoke due to the searing pain that was his entire body. He attempted to rub his aching eyes but the pain in his arms would not allow it. He was confused. Sitting up, allowing his first moan of pain to escape out loud, he observed his surroundings trying to remember where he was.

The angel.

He remembered. After his father had left he had walked here in order to give the angel a present. A plant root he had found. The angel had seemed to love all green forms of nature when he had come across her a few months ago.

When he had first stumbled onto this bulb he had been amazed, he had seen the plant angels in town that were used as energy but this one was not connected to anything, she seemed to be free, within her transparent cell. She had taken to him at once, she didn't seem to speak the same language as he, but they had learned to trust one another without conversation. The young boy visited her as often as he could and would sometimes spend countless nights along her side, only returning home when hunger forced him back. Of course he would be beaten before allowed any food for having been gone so long, but he had gotten used to his fathers hits.

They didn't hurt as much as they used to, but the other night had been a horrible one. His father was more drunk than usual and seemed more angry than usual at his quiet son, and had done quite the number on him. The boy wondered how long it would take his body to recuperate this time.

He suddenly felt the warmth behind his back fade and he turned to look at the angel, who he had fainted on. She was sleeping... wasn't she? He heard a movement and whipped his head to the side. The man from before was still there. He was awake too and was looking at the bulb, before he turned his eyes to himself.

"She has died." It was the first words the man had spoken to him, and he said nothing, knowing what the man said was true. He had always known she was dying but it seemed his visits and presents had kept her alive longer. He did not weep for his lost angel, for he didn't know how to.

"Your name boy?" The man asked him.

The boy looked over to his green potted root and then to his angel who looked so peaceful in her death. The boy gave his name to the man in his quiet emotionless voice.

"Such a name... its not good enough for what I have in store for you. I will call you Legato with a surname of Bluesummers."

The boy looked at the man slightly confused. Is this how names were changed?

-

In the clear shadowed light of the morning, in which the boy woke up Knives noticed features he had not bothered to record. The blue hair, the golden eyes, this boy would most definitely be a good adversary to Vash. Not to mention an unlocked power that he held, of course the boy didn't realize such things. Knives himself only did because the boy had, had the power to lock his thoughts away from a superior being as himself.

When the boy had given Knives his name, Knives had sighed in disgust, it had been such a human name. No, the boy seemed like a Legato, which would be his new name.

-

"Come along Legato, there are many things you have to be taught, but before such lessons can take place we must rid you of your human attachments."

The boy tried to stand, but to no avail. Knives released an impatient sigh. Even with the boys tattered and dirtied blood soaked clothing he had forgotten Legato was in such conditions. He would not be able to get far before he fainted again, and Knives could see the human hunger in his eyes, even though he made no sound that he was hungry.

Against his own judgement and everything he stood for Knives hoisted the small frail boy onto his back and walked back into the desert, giving a silent prayer to the deceased angel. She would never be found by another set of human hands and therefore Knives entrusted nature to take care of her remains.

The boy was light and said nothing to the man that was carrying him. He wondered what he meant that he had to be taught and that first they had to take care of his human attachments. Was the man beneath him not human himself? He must not be, who else would talk like he did?

Knives knew that even after he had taken care of the boy he could not return to him with Vash. This boy was his and he could not risk him being tainted. No, Knives would have to create a place for him to reside when he was not with him. But first things first. His wounds had to be treated if Knives didn't want to carry him during their travels. Water was rather easy to find in this place, only humans did not know it. Rare springs could be found in the most horrid of areas, all one had to do was stomach the journey and in the end they could be rewarded. Patches of oasis were spread throughout the planet.

They weren't big, but each held an image of what the earth had been like. Knives dumped the boy into a clear stream when they entered the oasis. The boy looked around amazed that his planet could hold such a place.

"Clean yourself up." Knives ordered and walked off, leaving the boy some privacy.

The young boy Legato quickly stripped and shuddered as the cool waters entered his wounds. He did his best to scrap off the sand and blood and after he had done the best cleaning he could, given his condition, he soaked in the cool waters. With the hot suns high in the sky, it felt good to be relieved of the heat. He would have stayed there until the ends of time if the blonde haired man had not walked back to him. He dropped a white garment on the ground as well as a loaf of bread and looked at him.

"Put those on immediately." Knives cast another glance at the boy before retreating once again.

In his spot behind a grouping of trees Knives marveled at the bruises that covered the boys body from his father's hits. But they would heal soon enough and such pain would never be inflicted on the boy again, that is as long as he obeyed Knives and fulfilled his duties.

When the young blue haired Legato stepped out of the cool waters he examined the clothes the man had given him. He didn't remember seeing the man carry any bags, so where had the clothing and food come from? He quickly dressed in the garments. White loose fitting pants with a loose fitting long sleeved top. Once he had dressed himself he devoured the bread which had a very sweet taste to it.

Legato waved his arms slightly. He couldn't believe how much the fresh water, loose clothing and sweet bread had rejuvenated him. His golden eyes searched the tiny oasis to find the man. Walking slowly and quietly he came across Knives sitting against a boulder.

Knives' eyes darted to the boy and he stood. "Let us be off then." Knives motioned for the boy to climb back on his back. The boy may have been feeling better but he was not healed, Knives had noted. The boy crawled on with much effort and Knives rose to his full height and they continued their walk through the desert.

After hours of silence the boy asked the question that was burning in his mind, even though Knives himself could not see it.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly.

Knives hesitated a moment. "Knives, but you will be addressing me as your Master." Knives imagined the boy would protest, but Legato seemed to accept this information without question. This boy really was the perfect candidate for him.

They reached the boys former house, and his father came out scorching mad with the whip in his hand. Knives could feel him tense on his back and he gently placed him down before looking back at his father. As if just realizing Knives was there the father placed the whip behind his back.

"Er, thanks for bringing back my boy. Now come over here." The father said the boys real name and Knives cringed at it. He turned to the golden eyed boy. He held out his black gun to him. "You must get rid of your human attachments."

Legato's eyes widened when he understood what his Master meant. Kill his own father. He shook his head furiously. Ignoring the gun.

Knives' lips pursed together tightly. "Do as I say. This is the man who beat you every day, the man who plots your death. He is the epitome of the human evil. He steals, cheats, kills and takes strange human females into his bed... he has no scruples. Legato, kill him."

The boy slowly took the gun and turned to his father, whose eyes were heated in fury. Legato looked at the whip which was now exposed. His father took small threatening steps toward him.

His father called out his original name. "Put down the gun, you wont kill me, because you belong to me, you are_ my_ son and I'm the one who controls you, not him!" His father threw a nasty look at Knives. Knives did and said nothing more and only watched his little faithful servant commit his first crime against mankind, and in that he committed his first step of obedience.

Knives smiled when he heard the gunshot, watching the man fall to the ground.

The essence of Legato Bluesummers was born.

* * *

_Faery Goddyss_ :) 


	3. Legato, Part III

_  
Legato, Part III_

Like usual, Legato was unable to shed a tear for the murder he had committed against his father. After turning away from him, handing the gun back to his new Master and resuming his position on his Master's back, Legato never gave a thought more to his father or his childhood.

Finding a place far from where humans had the technology and will to reach Knives created the smallest of sanctuaries where his servant would live for the time being. It was already nearing the end of the week and Vash would expect him back soon. Legato's wounds, though still noticeable, caused him no more pain. Even though his father had gotten what he felt he deserved, he was still numb from the idea that he had killed.

"You will get used to it," his Master had told him. Knives had not talked much to his young servant as he could tell the boy wasn't ready for the destiny that Knives was going to bestow him to. Knives left Legato and the boy made no protest or complaints when Knives commanded he stay in this oasis.

"When I return your training will commence, so get lots of rest Legato, for when we start sleep will come last."

Legato nodded and watched as his new Master took leave.

When Knives returned to his brother, Vash seemed to be buzzing about with anxiety.

"Knives! Oh good, you're back."

"Yes... what is troubling you brother?"

"Nothing is troubling me but I've got to part from you now."

"_You_, have to part from _me_?" Knives frowned. "Why is that? Where could you possibly have to go?"

Vash hesitated to answer his brother. "I'm just going to meet with someone."

Knives raised a brow in suspicion. "Who? One of your beloved humans?"

"..."

A smirk escaped the shorter haired twin. "When will you realize that the only reason we ought to meddle in human affairs is to get rid of them!?" Knives demanded as he watched his brother squirm at his question.

"You know I how feel about them. They're good people Knives, if you'd only meet some of-"

Vash was cut off. "Not this again, I'm tired of hearing your pleas in defense of such beings." Knives shook his head as he began to pace the room, stopping at the doorway. "I suppose this is where is shall come down."

"Come down?" Vash asked curiously.

"Yes, Vash." Knives turned back to face his brother. "This is where you choose what you cherish more. Your only family, or those pathetic humans."

Vash bit his lip, carefully avoiding his brother's gaze. "Cant I-"

"And no, there is no way to have both. I will not tolerate it." Knives gave the only defeated sigh his brother ever heard him give after a moments silence passed between the two. "I see. You've chosen." Knives gave his brother a sad smile. "You disappoint me Vash." His smile vanished as his eyes turned dull and his face gave way to a look that had always been reserved for those he loathed.

"Knives its not that I don't chose you, but I cant be around you if you're going to continue to kill innocent people. It isn't right."

"A monologue brought to life from the very much dead Rem Saverem. Well then Vash, so we part."

Vash watched as his brother stepped out of the door of the home they had shared together for years. He made no attempt to go after him.

'I guess we are parting now Knives. But I have a feeling that we'll see each other again soon. As for now, I need to find Rem's only living blood relative.' Vash thought to himself.

Fuming in his anger, Knives made his way back to the oasis where he had left his new servant. Nearing the place he stopped suddenly. 'Will you forever be stuck in Rem's ideal Vash? What do I have to do to get you to focus on what needs to be done?'

"Who could he be going to see?" Knives pondered the question he had asked himself out loud but nothing came to mind. He made a quick executive decision. Legato had to be taught but he was still a human and could therefore wait. First things first. He needed to figure out who Vash dubbed important enough to be willing to finally leave his side.

There were a few humans, none he knew the names of, that his brother favored and frequently visited. Of course Vash didn't know that he knew of such people. His brother wasn't the best liar and he wasn't good at hiding anything from Knives. Normally, as he had in the past, he would kill such things that got in his way. But Vash had grown an attachment, and to kill those humans would have been to kill their relationship as siblings.

Knives, unfortunately, was past the point of caring. What ever human Vash was going to see, would indeed be killed. Turning from the direction of the oasis, Knives retraced his steps and quickly scanned his brothers mind. Vash' thoughts laid out before him. Knives studied the path in his brothers mind and his destination.

Seeing it was just the ordinary human town he flung deeper into the more well stored visions of his brother. A man, somewhat chubby, brownish hair with a fair complexion was the first image Knives came across. Trying to find out more, Knives withdrew from his brother's mind as Vash started to focus on less than interesting things.

Though the man in Vash's mind was in a distinct town, it was clear Vash neither knew the mans name or his exact location. Knives tutted at his brother's lack of information. It would be best if he himself came across this man first in order to determine why he meant so much to his twin.

The man, who ever he was, was a traveler. Getting to him before he changed locations would be difficult for Vash, luckily for Knives he wasn't his brother and mapped out a quicker route to the man. He could be there within a few days time.

He thought momentarily again of the young blue haired boy who lay waiting patiently for his return. Wondering if perhaps, bringing him along would be a good learning experience, but no. This was only going to be research. Knives had no intention of killing the man when he got to him. Such an action would have to wait until Vash found him. It would be an internal lesson from Knives to Vash.

Restarting his walking, Knives headed towards the sandy town.

Legato sat bored at the edge of the tiny stream that had been miraculously created by his Master. He had left him with few words and he was still filled with questions, though he had a faint thought that questions irritated his Master. He seemed to prefer for him to simply do as told without questioning.

It could be said that Knives wasn't exactly better than Legato's original older influence but Knives was seen as a mysterious angel to the child. With his magical powers and ability to know and create things that humans could not. Yes, his Master was not human, as to what he was Legato did not know. He hadn't been able to ask.

The oasis he resided in had all the forms of green nature that Gunsmoke did not possess as a whole and Legato had marveled at them silently when Knives had left. He had already played in the water, rolled in the grass and climbed the two trees. It was beautiful, but he was used to the solitary of his old bedroom not of the vast outdoors. Walls had brought him comfort and now he was exposed to the world. Something he had been concerned about when his Master had insinuated that he would be left alone in this place.

He had almost longed to go off to his plant angel when he remembered two things. His angel had died and his Master had told him firmly not to move from this oasis. Legato already knew not to disobey the Master. He wasn't sure what he would be capable of, but Legato was sure it could be things he could not even imagine. Not that he was scared of his Master. Fear had been longed beaten out of him, but he didn't know anything about him and yet found himself trusting him.

A grumble of hunger released from Legato's stomach. Hunger. He shifted in the place he sat. His Master hadn't said anything about where he would get his food and looking around there was nothing he could feed on, though there was plenty of water.

**A couple days later...**

Knives listened to the voices of the humans in the town, and watched with a careful gaze at all those who visited the humans his brother was determined to meet. He had only entered the town a few moments when he figured out who the man was. The name was not the same as _her _but there was physical evidence. Within that man lay the same genetic material that Rem Saverem carried. A relative. Rem's very last living one.

'So this is why you're so interested Vash. Well when you finally come across this man I'll return and you can discover just how displeased I am with you and your meaningless attachments.'

Knives headed immediately back into the desert quickly making his way back to his servant boy. He was able to return to the oasis within a day and found Legato laying against one of the trees. Knives looked around at the patch of earth on Gunsmoke. The boy seemed to have kept it in perfect condition.

"Legato." Knives called for him and Legato turned his head to face him weakly. Knives frowned.

"If you want food you're going to have to fend for yourself, but I warn you not to become a petty human thief... there's a town ten iles from here. If you're truly hungry I'd hurry, a sandstorm will be setting in soon."

The young boy rose slowly without a sound, took a few gulps of water and made his way into the desert to following the suggestion given to him.

_End of chapter 3_

_

* * *

Faery Goddyss :)_


	4. Legato, Part IV

**AN**: I'm rating this chapter '**R**' just to be on the safe side. I'm rather paranoid at ratings and I don't want to get into trouble with fanfiction. They have screwed over some of my friends because of ratings.

* * *

_Legato Part, IV_

It took Legato a few tries and a bit of thinking before he was able to obtain food. It was during this time that he realized he was a beautiful boy and that if the right words were spoken and the right gestures were given, people would give him anything he wanted. He stood out from the crowd because of his unusual hair color and piercing gold eyes.

People were also attracted to his mysteriousness, which was really just his lack of showing emotion. Woman wanted to hold and cuddle him, they happily fed him. They wanted to do anything that would allow this little cherub to speak. But Legato rarely spoke to the hoards of people that would sometimes surround him and as he grew older he learned to hide his looks without actually covering anything up so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

On his first visit to town to acquire food he was blocked when a boy, about his age, came running past him. The boy wore a large smile as he ran by, and Legato followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around the corner. A few moments later, a herd of other young boys came running past Legato, but suddenly stopped, and turned to call out to him.

Legato didn't say anything but faced them, awaiting their question.

"Have you seen a kid about this tall" the child talking held up his hand to approximate the height of the kid he was describing. "He's kinda thin and he runs real fast"

Legato's thoughts wandered to the grinning boy who had just ran past him, he shook his head slowly and the kids ran off, not to be perturbed that this blue haired boy claimed not to know the whereabouts of their friend.

Watching as they took off in the wrong direction, Legato contemplated finding the boy, for he had sparked his interest but before he could decide to investigate he was overwhelmed by piercing screeches of the towns woman. They began to fuss over his rare blue locks and his intense gold eyes. Asking what a little darling such as himself was doing here all alone, where were his mother and his father?

Not really paying attention to their questions Legatos thoughts were still on that one particular boy. He had definitely been his age. Only 8. Brown hair, green eyes, nothing special about the boy, but it was the boys genuine smile of happiness. He was an innocent, Legato remembered what his Master had told him, that not everyone was beaten. This boy obviously was not. His face had been one of pure happiness, something Legato had never seen before. The boy didn't seem to have a care in the world except for the pressing matter of hiding from his friends.

His thoughts broke when he realized the women had still been waiting for his response. "I'm hungry and I'm getting food. My mother, I don't know who she is, but my father died, slain by me." He responded impassively.

The woman exchanged strange looks but laughed gaily at the boys "wild imagination", yet getting him all the food he wanted. Once full, he managed to pry himself from the women who had grasped him and he walked from the town, looking back once and seeing the brown haired boy and his friends walk into the local sweet shop. Biting his lip, he headed back into the desert, to where Knives was waiting for him. He would make sure to see that boy again.

When he had returned to his little oasis he found his Master gazing towards a direction that seemed to having nothing in its path. Knives looked up at his now, well fed boy. He stood.

"What are you going to teach me first Master" Legato asked, extremely curious at what he was going to be taught.

Knives thought a moment. "History and current events. Sit down Legato, this part of your tutelage only requires you to listen. You may interrupt only for clarifications, not questions. Is that understood"

The boy nodded.

Knives took a slight breath and turned away from his servant. "There are two forms of intelligent life on this plant. One is a basic form of intelligence, your kind, and the other is the superior form, my kind. You are a human and I am not. I am basically a plant angel. Similar to the angel you befriended. But not exactly alike. As for those differences, some are obvious. Others less obvious. Neither which I care to explain.

But know with my kind, the plants, there are two types. The plant angel used as an energy source and there is me and my twin. We are advanced versions of that plant angel, because we are free and are able to roam the planet undetected..."

**Years later...**

Knives continued to feed Legato the history and current matters of humanity, facing the outstretched desert, he stopped when he heard the sound of deep breathing, turning back to face his servant and apprentice, he frowned. Legato had fallen asleep. Such behavior was not accepted. Knives gave the sand a swift kick and watched as it went flying onto the sleeping boy who immediately woke in a coughing fit from having the sand enter his nostrils and open mouth.

He rubbed his eyes as he coughed harder, trying to get the sand out of his lungs as well as his eyes. Getting all he could he ran his hair through his head.

"Master was that necessary" Legato asked dully.

During the boys past teenage years he had started to get intolerable. He had been obedient as usual but he did his orders with far more resistance than when he had as a child. He was a young man now, perhaps somewhere in his mid 20's, Legato nor Knives was sure. Neither had bothered to keep count over the long years.

"I dare you to sleep while I am talking again Legato, just try it." Knives responded quietly. The young man didn't say anything more. Knives turned from him and placed his arms behind his back contemplatively.

"Though your inattentiveness has not gone by unnoticed in the manner which you think. I've taught you all I can about your kind and my own. It's time you had a few more physical experiences don't you think"

Legato's eyes shrank.

_FLASHBACK_

It was the usual cold night and Knives had decided on a field trip. Something he felt his Legato needed in order to really understand why humanity needed to be exterminated. They arrived at the town sometime in the early morning of the next. The town was quiet, even the local saloon had finally shut down for the night.

Knives stopped in front of a bigger house, that was set aside from the more small and shabbier houses.

"This is the mayors house. In terms of power he reigns supreme over this small village. He is loved and respected by his townspeople. Though, they don't know his true personality." Knives paused and looked down at the small boy who was looking back up at him attentively.

"Do you hear that?" Knives asked.

Legato nodded. He would never forget what it sounded like to be beaten. The muffled screams, the muffled hits, the crashes of furniture. It didn't disturb him at all. It was the time when he had asked his Master innocently, whether all people were beaten.

It was the first time he had ever been surprised, when his Master claimed that no, everyone was not.

Legato lifted himself up on the window ledge and peered into the house window. Two women, the mother and child were in the corner of the living room, shirking in fear at the large man that hovered over them, both were heavily bruised. The mans eyes crazed and demanding. What had he been yelling?

He wanted to know if they had been in his personal study that day, and they were pleading with him, telling them they had not. They received a few smacks each, and Legato disengaged himself from the ledge to peer up at Knives, who had been watching him closely.

"Is that it?" Legato asked.

Knives smiled. "No, that's not it. Third window down, Legato, look in."

He did as he was told and Knives watched as Legato again climbed on the ledge, his forearms holding him up. There were curtains blocking his view, and he thought nothing as his mind moved them aside, Knives took note of that. The young boy's eyes widened just a fraction. Inside the room was a teenage girl. She was strapped rudely to a bed post and lay unconscious on the bed, her mouth gagged. Her body, which bore no clothing was covered in whips and caked dried blood. Her dirtied hair covered her face but Legato's eyes were able to see past the hair and to the paled face.

When he thought he had seen enough, he heard the door knob turn and quickly pulled the shade down just enough so that he could still see through, but that the one who entered wouldn't notice anything. He watched as the man, the towns mayor, entered the room. He didn't turn on the light and he even peered out the curtains. Legato tensed but he knew the man wouldn't be able to see him.

His eyes weren't able to turn away as he watched the man drop his pants and climb atop the unconscious laying girl. She stirred and awoke and tried to scream and squirm, but the man was strong and held her in place. There was nothing she could do as he raped her and at one point tried to kill her when she squirmed too much. He wiped his mouth, hoisted his pants back up and left the room and the girl who was sobbing in the now fresh bloodied sheets.

The mayor, went peacefully to his room and turned off his bedroom light before quickly falling asleep. Mouthing his opening ceremony speech for the towns new water feature.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That scene had haunted him for years until finally, against his Master's orders he went into the town and had killed the mayor. Ending the girls torture, but that very day it seemed her body had enough and had died. When he returned to the oasis, he found his Master waiting. Knives' eyes were calm as he hit him across the head. Legato had literally gone flying, but even so the hit hadn't hurt much. Knives made sure the hit had affected him internally rather than externally.

Over the years Legato had grown strangely fond of his Master, more so than Knives had expected and he himself, while not particularly fond of Legato, was careful with him. The boy must always trust and have faith in him if his future plan was to ever work out correctly.

Knives' hit had caused Legato to gravel in his emotionless manner, begging for forgiveness in his disobedience. Knives had ignored him and had left, leaving the boy alone for the most he had ever been. A month. When he returned Legato was that much more dead inside and that much more willing to do anything it took to keep his Master at his side.

"I said don't you think Legato" Knives repeated.

Legato hung his head, hiding his true feelings from Knives. "Yes Master if that is what you wish of me."

Legato stood, about to prepare himself for the leave when Knives spoke again. "Legato"

"Master"

"From all I have taught you I want to know what you think."

"What... I think, Master"

"Yes, you know, your opinion."

Legato pondered for a time in which anyone, especially Knives, had asked for his opinion. Never. He faltered in his response. Trying to be honest with himself but at the same time trying to think of an answer that would please his Master, and one which his Master would believe."

"I..., I believe all you have said Master, as I did witness what happened to that girl long ago. Such things shouldn't happen and they only happen within humanity. We are vile creatures, and after seeing so much of what we have done, I know we don't deserve to live. I know one day I should die as well for the sins committed by my ancestors."

Knives smirked. "You talk as if you only want to please me."

"Is that wrong of me"

"No. It's perfect. It allows me to see that you realize thinking for yourself isnt something you ought to do. Now unless you have more to say we should be on our way."

Legato shook his head and followed Knives out of the oasis towards a distant town. In their silent walk of the planet Knives thought over what Legato was becoming.

'He's obedient yes, he sees he is no exception to humanity, that is true, but he thinks too much. I can see his mind whirling with thoughts even though I cannot read them. He is too much of an individual. This will not do. He needs to become a mindless servant, one who thinks nothing more than of the orders I give out. And these new scenes should take care of that.'

As customary they arrived at the town of Knives' choice when the suns had fallen, their only light came from the crescent moons that hung in the sky. Knives ushered Legato, who was tense, towards the outskirts of town.

"This is..."

Knives cut him off. "Yes, this is the town of the boy you've grown attached to all these years. Don't think I don't know about your unhealthy infatuation with him, now I'd like you to walk into that small building over there."

Legato nodded, somewhat ashamed. There really was nothing but his own thoughts that could be kept from his Master. He walked slowly into the small building and opened the door, a creak escaping the old frame. Stepping in slowly he heard the sound of his boots echo throughout the room. The building was one giant empty open space. He saw stairs to the far right but there was no light leading up.

Knives appeared at his side. "Upstairs" he commanded.

Making his way up the stairs he stopped when he heard a noise. He only continued when Knives pushed him on. "Stay to the side, and you are only to observe, nothing more, do not interfere or you will be severely punished. Understood"

Knives' voice was filled with more malice that Legato had ever heard, but he nodded and went to the side as directed to him. In the corner of the room Legato could make out the faint images of two men and a younger man. They were all silent and when they talked their voices filled the room.

"What are you going to do with me" Asked a voice, that Legato at once recognized to be the boy he had watched intently on the sly for years since that day he saw him when he was only eight years of age.

"Your parents need to be taught a lesson, we thought regular kidnaping would do but it turns out they don't have nearly as much money as they spend."

"What's that got to do with me" The boy whispered his voice growing in fright. The men said nothing and Legato heard the sound of unzipping.

"It has everything to do with you."

The struggle couldn't be seen through the darkness but the sounds were enough to drive Legato to interfere, or he would have, had Knives not laid a tight hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Knives didn't say anything but Legato resumed his position to the side.

As they watched the dark figures movements the suns began to rise and light started to stream through the small building, enough for Legato to be able to see what was happening, but still not the faces. He saw his infatuation release a mumbled scream as one of the men began a torturous sodomy. Blood covered the lower half of the boy who happened to be bound and gagged. Legato made a move to turn his head but Knives caught it and forced him to look at the scene.

Legato's eyes widened and even so no emotion was shown on his light face. He was forced to watch as the one man got tired of his deed and handed him over this his friend who did the same thing. Legato heard the sound of something being zipped up, what seemed like hours later. The men were done with that act and the boy lay limp on the floor not unconscious but very much in pain.

"Look at you" one of the men began. "Wallowing in your own blood." Together the men laughed in their loud wheezing voices.

'Stop.' Knives thought. 'Caine, Monev that is quite enough, burn the boy and be on your ways.'

'Yes, Master Knives.' Both men thought back to Knives.

Legato hadn't heard the conversation through thoughts and watched in his horror as one of the men walked over to the corner, opposite of him and his Master, to pick up a jug of clear thick smelly liquid. He knew it was gasoline. In his knowledge that he could do nothing more than watch, Legato crumbled to the ground, seeing the man pour a heavy amount of the smelly fluid onto his infatuation and then he turned to gaze at the other who lit a match. Using it to light a cigarette first.

Knives eyed Legato's reaction carefully. Noticing the young man had fallen to the ground, yet his eyes had not changed and his mouth was limp. Monev was the one to light to match and drop it on Legato's infatuation, who fought the eternal flames until he died within them. It was obvious to all that the boy died in greater pain than was necessary. The fire from the boy began to spread around the building and the two men backed against the walls, shielding the heat from their faces.

"The true face of humanity" Legato whispered not realizing his Master was listening to him as he gazed at the high flames that threatened to surround him and Knives.

Caine and Monev left the building giving an unnoticeable bow of the head to Knives before leaving out the back. Legato never saw their faces and would never remember their voices from that day.

"You are free to do as you wish for a day and a night. You will report back to the oasis then." Knives interrupted the silent crackling of the spreading fire.

"Yes Master." Legato responded, still eyeing the flames not watching as Knives retreated from the heat.

Outside the building, across the way, Knives met up with Caine and Monev. "He is to never know it was you two in there."

"Naturally Master." They replied in unison.

Knives curled his lips in disgust. "I don't want to lay eyes on either of you for years to come. I'll call you when I need you."

The two gave Knives a deep bow and went their separate ways. Knives turned to the burning building, watching as the dead wooden frame started to crumble. He could sense Legato was still inside but didn't bother to get him. Legato was his mind, body, and soul now. Even if his body burned in the fire he would return to the oasis as it was commanded of him.

It took Legato a moment to come to the full conclusion that his clothing had been set a flame. With slow movements he put out the fire attached to him and threw himself towards the start of the fire, ignoring the pain it caused his flesh. He pulled out the few remains of his infatuation to the side. The boy was already burnt far beyond recognition. Legato gazed at his burnt out eyes and blackened corpse. His golden eyes narrowed in a tired expression as he broke of the head of the boy that easily came off with a slight snap. Kicking the remaining body back into the flames he walked out of the building just as it fell to the ground in a heap.

He drew in a deep breath of smoke filled air and made his way into the desert just as the people in the town had started to wake in alarm.

The suns were higher in the air, it was probably around seven in the morning and Legato Bluesummers had lost all faith in humanity. He would wear the skull of the boy in his only defiant act towards his Master. He needed the skull of his infatuation to always be with him as a reminder in case he ever wandered from why he would kill. But it was foolish because his thoughts were no longer his own, he had become the puppet Knives had always dreamed he would become.

_End of chapter 4_

-

**AN:** A quick note, on Legato's infatuation with that boy for over 18 years- I just wanted to emphasize that he was more amazed with the idea that anyone could be _that_ happy and carefree. Don't read too much into it. One last chapter after this!

Oh, and two you of you asked what Legato's real name was. Well, see the thing is... I don't know... :sweat drop: I just liked the idea that perhaps Knives had given him the name Legato, I thought of actually giving him a normal human name, but everything I came up with just sounded absolutely stupid. But I image Legato's real name is something very plain and human like. Something like Jack Smith.

* * *

_Faery Goddyss :)_


	5. Legato, Part V

**AN:** Final chapter. Knives is a cold hearted bastard in these last two chapters, which is strange for me to portray him this way, but I assume he had to be this way to turn Legato into the impassive killer that he came to be. You cant be that heartless without being severely traumatized. This entire chapter was written while listening to 'Moonlight Sonata' and 'Appassionata' by Ludwig van Beethoven. It seemed kind of fitting for the last chapter. Especially MS.

* * *

_Legato, Part V  
_

When Legato returned, on time, with the head of the boy whose body had been burnt Knives turned away in utter disgust. The head only had a faint image of what a head ought to look like. Matted burnt hair, darkened black skin, open sockets... not even the flesh on the head had decomposed completely. And the smell... Knives found he had no taste for the smell of burnt flesh. Legato didn't seem to take notice in his Master's disgust, not that it would have mattered. There would be no getting rid of the head. Even if he had to die for it.

"If you insist on keeping it, put it away." Knives commanded still facing away from the head. Legato silently put it in a dense bush and walked around to face Knives.

"I have returned within the allotted time frame." He said calmly, eerily.

Knives studied the young man before him. He still had his boyish looks but his face, if possible, looked less emotional than it already had. Knives eyed where the head of the decapitated and burnt boy rest before turning back to his servant.

"So you have... Legato, I'm going to tell you about my brother..." Knives watched as Legato sat himself against the tree gazing up at him, wanting him to continue.

"I never have for good reasons, but now...things have changed and time is finally catching up. His name is Vash, but in this day and age of humans he is known as Vash the Stampede. A rather ridiculous name among many other nicknames. The Outlaw, the Humanoid Typhoon, they all tie to my brother. It is I who have helped him to acquire such names. For Vash, the bumbling idiot, wouldn't hurt a damn fly. But I'm a little ahead of what I mean to tell you. Remember that month that I left you?"

Legato nodded slowly.

"In that month I completed a series of phases that have lead up to this moment..."

_FLASHBACK_

Knives had just left his servant in a state of despair, not that he cared in the least. He hadn't told him his true intentions. Legato probably figured he had left him for his disobedience. As if such a thing would really annoy him that much. But let him believe what he wanted. It would only strengthen Legato's bond to him.

The real reason he left was because it was time. Vash had finally been able to locate Rem's relative and was on his way now to talk with him. Knives was just a few moments ahead of his brother. He entered the mans office and pointed his gun, not even giving the man an explanation or even time to react.

He sat patiently on the dead mans desk, waiting for his brother to come. And come Vash did. His look, priceless. It filled Knives' cold heart with the butterflies he adored. He had gotten the reaction he had wanted. After no communication with his twin for so many years and after the betrayal Vash had Knives suffer, he was only too happy to repay the debt. The blood had spattered and a few droplets had landed on his hand.

He licked the blood away, waiting for Vash's further reaction. His brother was shaking in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was how he and his brother would be reunited.

Knives feigned a smile for his other half who looked so stricken. "Hey Vash." His brother had not responded well. A few unmemorable words were exchanged. And then Vash...trying to shoot him again, trying his best not to activate the glorious gift he had given him, the angel arm.

In Knives' own anger at Vash's attempt to shoot him his thoughts whirled in anger. 'Are we not even?ཀ Why would he try something like this?', he shot off Vash's arm which only activated the angel arm.

And then, the destruction of July.

In all the rubble of the mess, and severe pain he felt from the blow afterwards it was difficult for Knives to find his brother, and he hadn't been able too, but he had found an interesting thing, Vash's shot off arm.

Legato's mind, in the matter of power rather than intellect, had not matured as Knives had thought it would. Surely the power of this arm, a plant arm, would initiate the deep buried powers in the boy. So he had taken it, leaving Vash with the mess of the city of July to weigh him down.

Over the next few weeks Knives began to hear the rumors of his brother and what he "done". He smiled and let the rumors of human imagination run wild. The stories would keep his brother at bay until he was ready to deal with him again. Because now Vash had insulted him by not accepting the power he had given him, and there was the little matter that Vash had aimed his gun at him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Knives held out the decapitated arm of his brother, Legato eyed it with, what seemed to be, little interest.

"It'll be as close as you can come to being what I am." Knives said softly.

Legato's golden eyes sparked as he took the gift his Master had brought to him. Through all these years of training with his Master, with all the devotion he gave him, his Master never returned it. He had found himself hating his being human more than he hated anything. His humanity made him unimportant in Knives' eyes and that tore at him. But now for the first time ever his Master offered him a gift? One to be more like him?

As he gazed at the blade something crossed his controlled mind. 'How?'

How would he use this arm? How could he gain access to its unbelievable power, and then Knives had dropped something on the sandy ground. A short, brilliant gleaming blade.

"If the pain of cutting off one of your arms doesn't kill you, it'll make you stronger."

Legato hesitated as he looked at the sharp blade.

"Of course you don't have to use the arm. I could give it back to my brother."

Knives smiled at the apparent jealousy that formed in his servants eyes, turning away as Legato slowly picked up the blade. Knives walked leisurely into the desert, not letting the suppressed screams of pain from Legato teeter his thinking. Every last bit of his plan was falling into place. Legato couldn't have been a better servant, if he had made one himself. He was finally pleased with the outcome of Legato's mind.

Though he could still sense the times when Legato retracted himself in order to form his own thoughts, and as Knives read them he saw they were pointless. Pleas to be accepted by him no less. To be seen as an equal to him, and loathing what he was, human.

When the sounds of pain had stopped, and after seeing a faint light coming from the direction of the oasis, Knives headed back. Knowing the arm had accepted its new owner.

Knives looked down at Legato's fainted body, he was swimming in a pool of his own blood his detached arm to the side, with the new arm attaching itself to the human nerves, as if it were regenerating itself. Knives picked up Legato's human arm. He wouldn't be needing it anymore.

At the time Legato rose he was surprised to see a group of people with their backs to him. He looked closely at his surroundings to be sure he was still in the oasis. He was. Then he remembered...the armཀ He glanced down at his new body part, moving it and its new fingers. It acted like its original, and when he remembered his original he saw that it was nowhere to be found.

As he was about to stand, to find out who these intruders were, his mind was suddenly swamped with their names and information.

Monev the Gale  
Dominique the Psyclops  
Midvalley the Hornfreak  
E.G. Mine  
Rai Dei the Blade  
Leonof the Puppetmaster  
Gray the Ninelives  
Hoppered the Gauntlet  
Zazie the Beast  
Caine the Longshot  
Chapel the Evergreen  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood

"Your Gung Ho Guns, Legato." Legato stood at the sound of his Master's voice. The group of 12 turned to face him, and the stares didn't throw him off so much as the new armor that covered his body. A white coat with spikes on one shoulder and the skull of his former infatuation on the other.

"What do you think?" Knives asked, walking towards him, the Gung Ho's allowing him to pass by.

"Of...what, Master?"

"Why, everything. The new armor, your new gang? I picked out the most vile humans to serve under me, but to do as you command."

Legato looked over this new gang that was supposedly his. His mind wouldn't stop whirling with facts and useless information on each one. 'What's wrong with me?' He wondered.

"The arm." Knives answered. "The arm increases your mental power, you can do so much more with it. You'll be able to test out what soon, but not right now. Right now..." Knives turned to walk back to the front of his devoted audience.

"Right now, my dear Legato, you shall be filled in on the newest steps to defeat my brother."

The plan was simple enough, and Legato was entrusted to be the leader and no one else. Knives refused to socialize with the others than was more than necessary. Knives would give the orders to Legato, and it was up to Legato to determine how that simple order should be laid out.

Over the next few weeks Legato did what was told of him and worked on making his Master's twins life a living hell. Helping to cause him pain in the form Knives saw fit.

In the process, he had the opportunity to meet Vash, the only person it seemed his Master truly cared about. Yes, his Master was out to hurt his brother, but he wouldn't go through the trouble of tormenting someone unless he loved them. And even with the powers of the plant arm attached to him, he gazed at it constantly. Wishing for its power to spread through his entire body, yet for it to disappear.

Knives would never see him in the same way that he saw his brother. It only made Legato want to hurt Vash all the more. Legato's hatred for Vash grew from his likeness to Knives, something he could never become. He despised how Knives spent so much time and energy with all things concerned with his twin, and how Vash didn't respond in a positive fashion.

'How could Vash the Stampede not understand? Why isnt he willing to take what the Master has to offer? Foolish man.' He thought often.

He sent his Gung Ho Guns in one by one to do their best to defeat Vash. Of course he knew none of them would be able to. They weren't sent to kill him, in Legato and Knives' eyes, they were sent as constant warnings to Vash, that the end was near.

After the fifth moon incident, Legato had been severely punished. He had intended on having Vash die there. Unfortunately that is not what his Master wanted at all. Knives' anger didn't hesitate to turn ten fold on him as he bent Legato's human arm, nearly breaking it.

"But I thought you wanted him gone Master." Legato had said quietly as he nursed his wound.

Knives was fiercely pacing around, but when Legato spoke he stopped to stare at his servant. He walked over silently and cupped Legato's chin in his hand, making sure his eyes didn't waver from his own.

"This is your first, last and only warning concerning my brother Legato. Never attempt to kill my brother _ever _again." Knives' voice was the epitome of calm as he released Legato's chin and turned away.

The subject was closed.

"You're prepared to die aren't you Legato?"

"Of course Master, I know I must die, I need to die, I wouldn't want my human imperfections to taint the world you're creating."

"Good, have Vash kill you. I want my brother to experience eternal pain, I do not care how you get him to do it, just make sure its done."

Legato stood and gave a deep bow. Before Vash could kill him, the other Gung Ho's still had their own missions to carry out and Legato waited patiently for them to do so, making his appearance to Vash every so often. When the day came that all the Gung Ho's were slain by accidents, each other, whatever, Legato made his way back to the oasis before confronting Vash.

It probably wasn't a good idea, but he knew he would die today, and a large part of him felt he ought to say some sort of goodbye to his Master. He found Knives sitting casually at the oasis, facing him.

"Why are you here Legato? Did you not understand my orders?"

Legato shook his head, and thought of what to say, but Knives had already read his thoughts.

"Don't get the wrong impression Legato, you were raised for this day, and this day alone. You knew these were to be your intentions. To make my brother betray that pacifist woman is all I wanted you for. And you have done a fair job. Is it closure you want with me?"

Legato said nothing.

"Then goodbye Legato, now stop stalling and be on your way. Vash and I have our future to look to and you are not in it."

Legato gave his final bow and left, not daring to look back at his Master whose eyes were piercing his back.

He walked through the vengeful desert to the town Vash would be waiting for him. In his last private moments it seemed Knives was allowing Legato free reign over his thoughts. He was allowed to look back at his life, his childhood if he wanted too, but his thoughts were only consumed with his Master and the last thing he would do for him. He never thought of his past life, or his former infatuation, even though the skull was still attached.

When the time came he knelt down across from Vash, with the silver gun pointed at him. Legato gave Vash his most winning smile as he talked the poor plant down. Vash was crying, it was sweet, Legato wondered if maybe Vash didn't deserve this treatment after all. The shots rang out.

Death truly was intoxicating, even his own. As death loomed over him he was able to voice his last response to his Master and Knives received them. Knives kept Legato in his heart, for the human had done the best thing for him. Or so he had thought. The next day it was obvious that Vash may be feeling complete despair, but this was no eternal pain.

"Legato...," Knives' fists balled in fury. "You failed, now you shall die in my heart."

Even in death Legato hadn't reached the place he wanted to be. His Master hated him more than he had before, and Knives never thought of him again when he learned he had failed. Knives walked to face his brother in what would be their final battle.

Legato's damned spirit cried at his wasted life. But a small linger of hope crossed him when he saw his fellow Gung Ho Guns, waiting for him at the eternal gates of the Diablo. Together they entered, with the knowledge that someday his Master would be there with him again.

_The End_

-

**AN:** I like how this story turned out. There were some moments where it wasn't for the faint of heart, but I'm very happy with it. There was a time when I wanted to put this in:

Legato: (walks out wearing his white coat, but where the spikes should be there's gaudy lace)  
Midvalley: (gawks) you're not going to go out wearing _that_ are you?  
Legato: (looks down)...okay, I'll go change (he comes back out, changed)  
Midvalley: I get the skull, but what's with the spikes?  
Legato: (looks over his spikes) You don't think it makes me look more menacing?  
Midvalley: Whatever, its good enough. :walks off playing the sax:

Hehe, obviously that doesn't fit the theme or mood of this story so I let it go. Anyway thank you _Chaotic insanity, chyrssantes, iamthetruevash, DeathbyLegato, Nick's Derringer Girl _and especially _**mangaqueen13** _for reading my side project and my personal favorite story! I really appreciate it! I didn't expect _any_ reviews because the summary seemed too old and cliche but I got some anyways. Also thanks to _Lunis _and _Magnet-Rose_, as well as _iamthetruvash_ from Trinut for clearing up some questions I had about Legato and Company to make this story better! Thanks girls!

* * *

_Faery Goddyss :)_


End file.
